


[Podfic of] Wanna Be the One to Walk in the Sun

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: fourway and originally posted at the Spn + Spn RPF Femmeslash Kinkmeme. It, um, kind of follows the prompt, but also kind of doesn't. Title from Cyndi Lauper, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Wanna Be the One to Walk in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanna Be the One to Walk in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148164) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Wanna%20Be%20the%20One%20to%20Walk%20in%20the%20Sun.mp3) (9.5 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Wanna%20Be%20the%20One%20to%20Walk%20in%20the%20Sun.m4b) (10 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 20:39

**Streaming:**  



End file.
